


Brothers

by idyll



Category: Burn Notice, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's different around Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



Mikey changes when Gerard comes around. It's nothing major, it's maybe not even something that most people would pick up on, especially not on a first meeting that takes place in public. But Michael's spent his life learning how to read people, situations and dynamics. So within ten minutes of Gerard joining Michael and Mikey at their table in the restaurant, Michael sees the differences in Mikey.

In some ways, Mikey's more comfortable and open than he usually is, and Michael takes time to marvel at that, at the ease in Mikey's limbs and features, and at the way he lights up from the inside with enthusiasm. In other ways, Mikey's more hesitant, and he definitely speaks less, leaving room for Gerard to go on and on about a variety of random topics.

Michael knows, from what Mikey's told him and from what he's learned on his own, that Gerard was the impetus behind the formation of My Chemical Romance, that Gerard is the creative force that pushes it forward and onward. Michael just never thought about what it meant for Mikey to be the brother of _that_, to be a part of it but following his brother's lead.

Gerard is instantaneously and blatantly charismatic in a somewhat awkward way, while Mikey's own charisma is a quieter thing that sneaks up on a person slowly and builds until one day you realize that he's captivating.

Looking at the two of them, seeing the way Mikey steps into the large shadow cast by his brother even at a quiet meal, as though its his natural place, Michael can't imagine what it's like when they're in the public eye together. He's never delved so deeply into Mikey's band as to watch the interviews and whatnot that are seemingly all over the Internet, and he's grateful for that, now. He doesn't think he could stand seeing Mikey almost disappear in contrast to his brother, as though Gerard's more important, better, worthier than Mikey.

It makes Michael think of Nate in relation to himself. Nate, of course, handles it differently than Mikey does. He tries to fight his way free of Michael's shadow, rebellious and reckless, heedless of the consequences of his efforts. But, still, Michael knows Nate as his brother, as the guy desperate to be separate and distinct from Michael and his shadow. Michael doesn't know Nate as _Nate_, someone who already is his own man in a way that has nothing at all to do with Michael, has never _had_ anything to do with Michael at all.

When dinner is over and Gerard is dropped off at his hotel, Michael ushers Mikey behind the wheel of the Charger because he gets nervous when Michael drives and talks on his phone at the same time. Nate sounds suspicious at Michael's invitation to join him, Mikey and Gerard at lunch the next day, but he accepts it all the same.

"I was wondering when I was going to get to meet him," Mikey says.

Michael turns his head and watches Mikey drive, careful and absent at the same time, his body precise and even in its motions while his mind is busy with something else that he'll share with Michael in their bed, with the lights out, before they fall asleep. "I think you'll like him. You have a lot in common."

Mikey arches a brow. "Yeah?"

Michael nods. "Yeah."

.End


End file.
